Impossible
by Madame Mim
Summary: Traduzido da fic original por like a falling star.Hermione Granger tenta fazer o impossível. RHr.


_**Impossible**_

_By like a falling star_ (Traduzido por _Madame Mim_)

* * *

Hermione Granger era, por natureza, uma pessoa muito determinada.

Determinada seria que, quando ela real e verdadeiramente queria algo e trabalhava duro o bastante para o ter, ela geralmente conseguia. De que outra forma poderia ela ter conseguido cento e dois por cento em seu exame de Feitiços? De que outra forma poderia ela tirar uma notável boa nota no último exame de Poções, lembrando que as suas notas de Poções dependiam de um certo narigão e constantemente carrancudo mestre de Poções, que encharcava seus cabelos em óleo da cozinha de Hogwarts todos os dias e, particularmente, não gostava dela? De que outra forma conseguira por Ron a olhar duas vezes para ela? Na verdade, ela havia usado uma alarmante quantidade de poção alisadora de cabelo, e aqueles encantadores robes azuis haviam custado uma fortuna, mas isso era apenas um detalhe, considerando que Ron não havia antes pensando nela como uma garota até alguns dias atrás.

Ela havia tentado, obviamente. Não havia jeito de dizer que não.

Operação XXX assim chamado para prevenir _certas pessoas_ de descobrir o que isso era tinha continuado por semanas e semanas e ainda… nada. Nenhum progresso até agora.

Quando ela começou aquilo, ela rezou por uma milagrosa mudança, que um dia chegasse e então pof ela estivesse noutra, mas parecia que isso era algo impossível de se pedir.

Então ela resolveu se concentrar em uma mudança lenta; afinal, ela não poderia esperar que as coisas acontecessem durante a noite, não é? E Roma não foi feita em um dia apesar de Hogwarts ter sido. Mas _aquilo _também não iria acontecer em um dia. Tentando o melhor que podia, Operação XXX continuou sem sucesso, e isso era de fato algo preocupante, porque...

Ela _não_ conseguia parar de se apaixonar por Ron.

Porquê, porque, _porque_ ela tinha de se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo, de todas as pessoas do mundo? Claro que ela havia ouvido que o cupido era cego; que provavelmente atirava suas flechas nos corações errados. Ron, por outro lado, definitivamente _não_ era cego, e ele certamente não iria se apaixonar por alguém que tinha cabelos cor de terra e dentes do tamanho de marshmallows mesmo que eles estivessem consideravelmente menores agora. Apesar de ele ser seu melhor amigo e nunca iria machuca-la intencionalmente, ela sabia que amor não podia ser forçado e que não havia nenhuma prevenção para um coração quebrado.

Ela tinha tentado, ela realmente tinha. Ela tinha parado de jogar xadrez bruxo com ele ver ele ganhando sempre fazia seu coração inflar como um brinquedo; isso sempre fazia ela explodir de orgulho por saber que Ron podia ser realmente esperto se ele quisesse, ela tinha parado de estudar na sala comunal da grifinória e agora estudava no dormitório das garotas, aonde ela sabia que Ron não poderia estar aquilo tinha um ambiente pouco adequado para estudar, mas alguém precisava fazer sacrifícios para um bem maior, ela tinha começado a tomar as refeições com Ginny o que não era um grande sacrifício e ela até tinha começado a tentar não olhar muito para ele.

Nada tinha funcionado; ela recusou um jogo de xadrez bruxo apenas para ser convidada por Ron para uma caminhada em volta de Hogwarts e sentar-se nas arquibancadas de Quadribol, ficando conversando durante horas; ela estudava em seu quarto apenas para ser distraída pela voz de Ron, chamando-a da sala comunal perguntando-lhe se ela não queria um pouco de sapos de chocolates ou algo do tipo; ela tomava café da manhã com Ginny apenas para ser seguida por Ron e Harry, que estava muito feliz por poder ficar horas trocando olhares com a irmã de Ron; ela pôs seus olhos longes de Ron, mas não pode bloquear sua voz, o tom brincalhão que não escondia a nota de preocupação quando ele lhe perguntava o que estava acontecendo e porque ela estava os ignorando.

Ela podia apenas mostrar os dentes, fazer um sorriso inocente e fingir não saber do que ele estava a falar.

Droga, ela havia tentando. Mas já era tarde demais; não havia nada a ser feito. Ela já estava totalmente caída por Ron, e não havia outra solução.

* * *

Hermione observou como o Ron entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, parecendo um pouco cansado. Ele havia acabado de vir de um treino de Quadribol onde havia lutado contra o temporal que estava rugindo lá fora. Uma mistura de suor e chuva encharcava suas vestes de Quadribol, o que a fazia fixar o olhar nos seus músculos, apesar de um tanto indefinidos, e Hermione teve de dizer a si mesma para PARAR DE OLHAR! enquanto ela soltava um suspiro metade sonhador, metade irritado.

Maldito seja o cupido.


End file.
